


Deep Affection

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, almost forgot i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: [Perfuma gives Mermista a plant (maybe an Himalayan Blue Poppy. Blue Poppies can represent deep love, affection), but she sucks at keeping it alive, so she ends up asking Perfuma for help and she teaches her to take care of it]Featured quotes:“You know you’re not supposed to water them with salt water, right? It dehydrates or poisons them.” “OwO”





	Deep Affection

Mermista liked Perfuma,  _ a lot _ . Which is why she was in the library so desperately looking for a gardening book. Last week, Perfuma gave her a plant as a gift, saying the blue color of the flower that’d bloom reminded her of the princess of Salineas. Merfuma was touched and internally melted on the spot, even if on the outside she tried to not let it show too much. Problem was, she didn’t know much about plants or flowers, much less exotic or rare kinds like the one she was trying to look after. Every day Perfuma would mention it in passing and the blue haired girl would nod and tell her it was doing well, which she had thought was true until last night when she saw two leaves fall off. Not knowing what to do, she found herself knocking on Entrapta’s door, aware that the younger girl knew about plants and had some of her own. After quickly explaining the situation, the other princess nodded and told Mermista to meet her in the library the next day after breakfast, because it was past midnight and she really wanted to finish doing a practice test of her newest invention before going to bed.

So there she was now, staring at the gardening section and looking through a book called ‘Comprehensive Guide of Flowers and their Origins’, trying not to yawn. (Entrapta’s newest invention had turned out to be a music recorder for Bow and Mermista offered to help try it out, so they went to sleep way later than they meant to.) She heard the door creak and footsteps approaching and she turned to greet Entrapta, sighing in relief.

“I’m over here, En, thanks.. for coming.” Mermista almost froze when she saw Perfuma walk in instead of Entrapta, but quickly recovered. “Hey, Perfuma.”

“Good morning, Mermista. Entrapta mentioned stopping by the library to help you earlier today, but she fell asleep on the couch so I thought to see if I could help instead.”

“She did stay up pretty late, she needs the rest. And uh, yes, I could use your help.” Internally, a long ‘shiiiiiiiiiit’ rang through Mermista’s mind, but externally she only nodded and smiled a little shyly. “Actually, I probably should’ve asked you first. It’s about the plant you gave me, I think it’s dying.”

Perfuma walked closer to the blue haired girl, taking the book she was looking at from her hands and snorting when she saw the title. “Good thing I’m here then, because this wouldn’t have been useful at all. The Blue Poppy I gave you isn’t there.” She put it back in the shelf before taking Mermista’s hand and pulling her towards the door. “It’s better if you show me the plant, and you can tell me what happened in the way.”

The shorter princess let herself be pulled to her own room, enjoying the feeling of Perfuma’s hand on hers as she explained that she kept the plant out of the heat, using the special soil it needed and watering it a little every day. 

“Watering it daily is not always necessary, but that shouldn’t make the leaves fall. Not so soon, at least.” Mermista stared at the other girl as she started mumbling under her breath, thinking of possible causes and dismissing them just as quickly. They arrived to Mermista’s room and she opened the door, coughing a little when she realized she had left some clothes sprawled around the room and there were sketches all over her desk, but Perfuma didn’t seem to mind. She quickly looked around the room, and while her gaze lingered on the sketches and the paintings, she soon saw the plant and walked straight over. 

The blue haired princess waited in silence as her  crush friend examined the plant, looking around her own room and trying to tidy up a bit when she heard a soft sound. Turning around, she realized Perfuma was giggling. 

“Mista”, the mentioned girl blushed lightly at the nickname, then went still as she heard the rest of the sentence, “you know you’re not supposed to water them with salt water right?”

Mermista quickly walked over to the plant and checked the watering can next to it, only to realize Perfuma was right and it was full with sea water. Groaning, she covered her face with her hands, which made the blonde laugh even harder as she patted her in the back. 

“Plants aren’t meant to absorb so much salt so it dehydrates or poisons them. Once you water them with regular water it should start going back to normal.” Seeing that Mermista still had her face on her hands, the other princess got an idea and smiled widely. “Just to make sure this poor plant survives, I think I should stop by to check on it every day.”

The blue haired girl quickly removed her hands and stood straighter, confident smile back in place, but tinged with a softness that made Perfuma blush. “Of course, how else could you keep it safe from me?” The blonde slapped her arm and stuck out her tongue, and the next thing they knew they were both laughing, Perfuma’s arm around Mermista’s shoulders. 

\---

 

Two weeks later, Mermista showed up in Perfuma’s doorstep, flower in hand, showing her that the plant’s buds were finally blooming. She had been right, and the blue colors of the petals matched Mermista’s hair and outfit, but when Perfuma offered to braid it in her hair, the shorter girl took the flower and put it behind the blonde’s ear instead.

“Blue’s a good color on you”, she winked at the taller princess, who rolled her eyes slightly but blushed a bright red. She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, right over her favorite group of freckles. “Thank you for the plant, I really like it.”

Perfuma was sure she had never been as red, and she felt her cheek burn. Without giving herself time think things through, she cupped the blue haired girl’s face with her hands, staring intently.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.” Mermista could only nod before Perfuma’s lips were on hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She felt the blonde’s hands move to hold her by the waist, and she linked her arms behind her head accordingly, pressing each other as close as possible. Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, but they didn’t really pull away, staring at each other and unable to stop themselves from blushing or their smiles from widening. 

“You know, blue poppies can represent a deep affection when given as a gift.”

“Oh, so do you think you might have deep feelings of affection towards me?”

“Why, I just think I might.”

“That’s fortunate, because I just might feel that same deep affection for you.”

They were trying to sound formal, but their smiles from ear to ear made that impossible, but it didn’t matter because each girl knew the other was serious, the way they were looking at each other making that more than obvious.

Mermista took the flower from behind Perfuma’s ear and held it between them as she kneeled. “So would you make me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?” She barely finished the sentence before Perfuma was pulling her up and kissing her cheeks and all over her face, whispering “yes” again and again, but it was hard to hear among their giggles and happy laughs. Mermista carefully pockets the flower, their flower, before pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss.


End file.
